Yester year
by Discobear4
Summary: Carlisle's human life with his best friend; Ruby but what happens to Carlisle when the vampire attacked him, what happens to Ruby? Lemons, Rape and fluff


"Miss Haddley!" Carlisle screamed after me as I ran off into the field, I lifted my dress up to my knees so I could run freely, i could feel the wet grass whipped up my pale legs. I let out a laugh as Carlisle stumbled after me, almost tripping over logs and tree stumps, he was so funny sometimes. "Miss Haddley! Please! Wait for me!" he was gasping for breath so I decided to slow down to a stop. He quickly walked up next to me.

I smiled at Carlisle. "Why do you insist on calling me Miss Haddley?" I turned to Carlisle, he has been my best friend since I was 8. We are both now 16 and our fathers may force us to marry one day. It's not like I don't want to marry Carlisle but I would like to make my own choices on who I spent my days with. "I don't think it would be proper to call you anything else..." he said with a smile, he had a black waste coat perfectly done up over a cream coloured shirt. "What about my real name...Ruby...just in case you don't remember it..." I joked, he smiled and fell back into the deep grass, it moved. "Ruby...hmmm...I guess I could try..." he said thoughtfully, I groaned and fell back.

"I wish...I could run super fast..." I said to myself and rested my head into the fresh green grass, I felt so peaceful here, it was me and carlisle's little meadow. This was the place me and him met 8 years ago. "Hmmm...I wish I could heal people..." Carlisle said as we lay in the grass, I turned to look at him. "Like a doctor?" I asked, he looked at me, his blond hair was messy and had leaves a twigs sticking in it, I couldn't imagine mine was any better. "Yeah...that would be remarkable..." his blue eyes quickly looked towards the gravel road, I could hear a roar of laughter walking up the road.

I sighed and sat up quickly, it was a laughter I heard to many times before. "Oh look who's here! Miss Haddley and Bum boy!" Camden laughed as he walked towards us with his pack of losers quickly behind him, They called Carlisle bum boy because his family was poor because him mother died and his father had never killed a real night lurker. Carlisle stood up but not to threaten him, Carlisle always avoides confrontation. He quickly helped me to my feet like a good gental man. "Whats wrong flithy slave? Can't afford to fight?" a roar of laughter arose from the crowd, Carlisle just looked away. I felt the angry building up in side me, threatening to explode out. Carlisle grabbed my hand and began to lead me away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Camden said angryly and grabbed Carlisle shoulder. That sent my angry over the edge.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" I screech at him, I quickly turned to face him, Angry burning in my hazel brown eyes. Laughter exploded from Camdens followers, "Well, Well Miss Haddley I don't think your in any position to tell me what to do..." he stepped closer to me, he reaked of Rum and wiskey. I death glared at him, I quickly turned and began to walk away with Carlisle, "What a divvy..." I mumbled under my breath. I thought I said it quite enother so no one would hear it. "What did you call me ,whore?" I felt Camden strong hand grab my shoulder and pull me back.

"Dont touch her!" Carlisle grabbed Camden arm and shoved it away violently. Johnathan quickly grabbed Carlisle by his collar and shoved him against a tree, the tree shook violently and threatened to break, I screamed at the pain Carlisle must be feeling.

"You stupid bint! I'll teach you to insult me!" Camden grabbed my arm roughly, I'm sure there will be a bruise there tomorrow. "Stop!" Carlisle screeched , Camden sighed loudly and released my arm, I quickly ran towards Carlisle.

"I will let you off this time because you may be my wife one day...but next time don't think I'll be so easy.." Camden growled at me, he waved his sauasage finger in the air, i shuddered at the thought of him being my husband, my father would never make me marry such a waste of oxygen.

Carlisle quickly pulled me away into the forest. "Did he hurt you?" Carlisle asked sadly, I looked up at him. "No..." I lied, he smiled at me, but I could tell that something he said had really hurt carlisle. We walked down to my house, it was very dark but you could still see my enomus house. "Would you like too stay the night? It's awefully dark..." I smiled at Carlisle as he walked me to the door where two guards stood. "Miss Haddley I must be getting back to my father..." he said with a smile, I grumbled and when to step inside but Carlisle stopped me. He placed his hand on my cheek, I staired at his amazing blue eyes, they were pools of spiraling emomotion. "Good Even Miss Haddley..." he leaned down and lightly kissed me cheek, I was blushing a deep red. "Good Evening Mr Cullen..." I smiled and pushed my door open and strode inside.


End file.
